The present invention relates to novel compounds and a method for the treatment or prevention of Flavivirus infections using novel compounds.
Hepatitis is a disease occurring throughout the world. It is generally of viral nature, although there are other causes known. Viral hepatitis is by far the most common form of hepatitis. Nearly 750,000 Americans are affected by hepatitis each year, and out of those, more than 150,000 are infected with the hepatitis C virus (“HCV”).
HCV is a positive-stranded RNA virus belonging to the Flaviviridae family and has close relationship to the pestiviruses that include hog cholera virus and bovine viral diarrhea virus (BVDV). HCV is believed to replicate through the production of a complementary negative-strand RNA template. Due to the lack of efficient culture replication system for the virus, HCV particles were isolated from pooled human plasma and shown, by electron microscopy, to have a diameter of about 50-60 nm. The HCV genome is a single-stranded, positive-sense RNA of about 9,600 bp coding for a polyprotein of 3009-3030 amino-acids, which is cleaved co and post-translationally into mature viral proteins (core, E1, E2, p7, NS2, NS3, NS4A, NS4B, NS5A, NS5B). It is believed that the structural glycoproteins, E1 and E2, are embedded into a viral lipid envelope and form stable heterodimers. It is also believed that the structural core protein interacts with the viral RNA genome to form the nucleocapsid. The nonstructural proteins designated NS2 to NS5 include proteins with enzymatic functions involved in virus replication and protein processing including a polymerase, protease and helicase.
The main source of contamination with HCV is blood. The magnitude of the HCV infection as a health problem is illustrated by the prevalence among high-risk groups. For example, 60% to 90% of hemophiliacs and more than 80% of intravenous drug abusers in western countries are chronically infected with HCV. For intravenous drug abusers, the prevalence varies from about 28% to 70% depending on the population studied. The proportion of new HCV infections associated with post-transfusion has been markedly reduced lately due to advances in diagnostic tools used to screen blood donors.
Combination of pegylated interferon plus ribavirin is the treatment of choice for chronic HCV infection. This treatment does not provide sustained viral response (SVR) in a majority of patients infected with the most prevalent genotype (1a and 1b). Furthermore, significant side effects prevent compliance to the current regimen and may require dose reduction or discontinuation in some patients.
There is therefore a great need for the development of anti-viral agents for use in treating or preventing Flavivirus infections.